


Good Game

by FreeGrain



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: F/F, Rivalry, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: Lilith just won't give Ava a break and frustrated, she decides to turn the tables on her. Very quickly, things get out of hand 👀👀👀{FallenHalo}{Lilith x Ava}
Relationships: Sister Lilith/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Good Game

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the discord server for reading whatever my 2am brain came up with 💪 Fallenhalo rise!

"Your left is open." 

Ava didn't have any time to react before Lilith punched her. 

"Ow!" 

"And now your front." 

Lilith's elbow smashed into her chin. And then her knee followed, sharply shoving her back. 

"Come on, Lilith!" Ava snapped. "Give me a break!" 

Lilith lifted a brow, face composed into the most innocent smirk she can manage. "What? Is this too much for you? Believe it or not, the real world doesn't give you a break. So you have to be _ready_ for it." 

"You _suck_." 

"Not as much as you at combat training." But Lilith did step back, gesturing for her to come back up. "Come on. You still have a lot to work on." 

"How come of all the sisters, I get landed with you?" Ava groaned. "I mean, give me Camila! She's nice!" 

Lilith's eyebrows flexed but she didn't take offense. "Ready?" 

"Does it matter?" 

Lilith didn't answer. Because the next thing Ava knew was hands on her shirt, a leg colliding with her ankle and then the cold training mat against her cheek. 

"Son of a-!" 

Ava kicked out and by some miracle, caught Lilith's ankle. 

But her rush of satisfaction is short lived when Lilith immediately turned on her. 

A leg slung over her waist, Lilith straddled her, easily blocking the punches Ava threw at her. 

"Sneaky," Lilith admitted. "But that isn't enough." 

Ava punched again but this time, Lilith caught her wrist and slammed it down beside her head. And then her other hand. 

"Now what?" Lilith said, leaning over her. "What are you going to do?" 

Ava tried to pull free but Lilith's grip was far too strong, effectively pinning her against the training mat. Her knees kept her legs firmly out of the game. 

"No tongue? Usually you have quite the clever one." 

"You made your point. Get off." 

"No. I told you: the real world won't give you a break. So what are you going to do?" 

Well, fuck. It wasn't like Ava had a whole load of options with Lilith trapping her hands _and_ legs against the mat. The only part of her free was her head. 

Ava's eyes flicked upwards meeting Lilith's for the first time. 

_Oh._ She had an idea alright. 

The eye contact lasted longer than intended and Lilith _flushed._

Just as she made to look away, Ava leaned up and kissed her. 

And Lilith froze above her, eyes widening with both shock and horror because Ava was kissing her and _fuck, she liked it._

Feeling the grasp on her wrists slacken, Ava surged upwards, breaking free and catching Lilith around the waist. Over they tumbled, rolling across the mat until finally Ava came to a stop, triumphantly on top. 

"Ah ha!" she grinned, leaning over her. "Got you!" 

"What?! That was-! That was quite clearly cheating!" Lilith shrieked. 

"Was it?" Ava frowned, pretending to think hard. "Or did I just take advantage of the situation?" 

Lilith opened her mouth to protest but Ava shushed her. 

"Oh _please_. Don't act like you didn't like it." 

Ava winked, sitting back up. She enjoyed leaving Lilith shellshocked like this. She could act as cold and uncaring as she liked but Ava knew the truth. One kiss from a girl would leave her a stuttering mess. 

"I'd love to do it again sometimes but I think maybe our training session is over? We worked _really_ hard today." Ava stood up, stretching. "Good game? Yeah, good game." 

Lilith slowly stood up, eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare walk away." 

"Why not? I mean, did I totally kick your ass? Maybe? But we can be chill about it." She smirked. "No one needs to know unless you maybe want to tell them why I won. You know. Kissing you and you gay-panicking." 

Lilith didn't respond so Ava promptly assumed she'd won. 

Oh, how wrong she'd been. 

Ava turned, finally ready to hit the showers and free herself of a long days training sweat and grime. But Lilith had other ideas. 

A hand closed around her wrist, and tugged, spinning her back to stand face to face with Lilith. 

"Hey!" 

But Ava's protests were quickly swallowed by a kiss. 

Lilith's lips were demanding, hot and open-mouthed as she pushed Ava back. One step. Another. Another. Until Ava collided with the training room wall. 

" _Fuck-"_

Ava's hands slid into Lilith's hair, tugging her ponytail free. Her nails scraped over her scalp. A light tug had Lilith _moaning_ against her lips. 

Like passion, like fire, Lilith was overwhelming. Caging her body against the wall while her hands left her wrist and slid up her arms. Across her collarbones, shifting down but refusing to touch her properly. Who knew Lilith would be a tease? 

"Oh god, Lilith-" 

Lilith chuckled low. "Want to get mouthy now, Ava?" 

Ava wanted to get _really_ mouthy with her. She wanted her lips all over her, her clothes stripped away, and then against her. 

"I need-..." 

"Need what?" Lilith questioned innocently, toying with the hem of her shirt. 

"I need…" Oh God, was she going to make her say it? 

But Lilith was not herself if not insufferable. 

"I need you to touch me." It came out breathless, a desperation Ava craved. 

And Lilith smirked. 

"Careful… you don't know what you wish for…" Lilith grabbed both her wrists in one hand, trapping them above her head in one swift movement. "You have no idea what you're in for." 

Warmth pooled between Ava's legs and she needed Lilith more than she needed air. 

_"Please."_ More a whimper than a beg. 

Lilith kissed along her jaw, nipping at the soft skin just below her ear. "I like when you say please." Her free hand left trails of fire across her skin, dipping under her shirt now. Across the plains of her stomach, lightly scratching, sending a shiver up her spine. "Say it again." 

Ava closed her eyes, inhaling sharply. 

"Please-!" 

Lilith found that sensitive spot on her neck, biting down sharply. It stung but then her tongue swirled in, soothing. 

"Again…" 

"Lilith-" 

" _Again."_

And Ava couldn't _not_ , not when Lilith touched her like this. 

_"Please."_

Lilith hummed contently, an amused grin crossing her face as her hand slid down below the hem of Ava's pants. 

Fingers pressed against her warmth, drawing a breathless pant from her lips. 

"You're so wet for me," Lilith breathed. "So needy…" 

Ava couldn't handle the teasing, the way her finger circled her clit but didn't touch. She was wet. And fuck, she was needy. 

"Lilith, I swear to God, if you don't-" 

Lilith slid two fingers inside her and Ava choked on her words. 

"If I don't what?" Lilith teased. 

"Fuck you." 

"That's what I'm doing, love." Lilith released her wrists and leaned in for a kiss. "Hold on to me." 

For a second, Ava almost asked why but then Lilith thrust into her and her legs gave out. 

"Oh, sweet lord-" 

Lilith kissed her as she swore, tongue swirling in to taste what she'd claimed. 

"Don't go calling out God's name when you should be calling mine." 

Why the fuck did she have to be so hot? 

Ava wrapped her arms around her neck as she fucked her, fingers picking up speed. With every thrust of her fingers Ava groaned and Lilith drank all of it. 

Her other hand shoved her shirt up, pushing her sports bra with it and then _her hands were on her breasts_ , toying and teasing her. 

"Lilith!" Ava gasped between kisses. 

Lilith's eyes were dark too, her breath quickening. Oh how Ava wished she could reciprocate but all she could do was whisper her name as she rode her fingers. 

The feeling of Lilith against her, her fingers knuckle deep in her pussy, her lips demanding and heated, Ava couldn't get enough. 

"You're close, love," Lilith murmured, slowing for just a second and Ava cried at the loss of contact. "Come for me. Let go." 

Ava's walls clenched around her and she cried out—maybe God's name, maybe Lilith's, whatever higher power she saw. 

But she clung to her, Lilith whispering encouragement every second of the way through. 

After sheer bliss, Ava would have collapsed if not for her tight grip on Lilith. She held her close, against the wall, shaking and breathless. 

Lilith's breath was laboured too, eyes shining, lips swollen from kissing. 

And Ava swore she was in love. 

"Good?" Lilith breathed, unable to say anything else. 

"Good..." 

Oh but more so, but Ava hadn't the words nor the energy to think of anything else. 

Lilith slowly pulled her hand out, fingers slick with Ava all over them. She slowly drew them into her mouth, letting Ava watch as she cleaned them with her tongue. 

"Oh, fuck me…" Ava whined. 

"Been there, done that." 

"Tch. Even after that, you are still insufferable." 

Lilith smirked. "But I think you like that about me." 

Oh, and Ava did. She adored the quips they traded, as if on a battlefield of their own. She adored their game of push and pull, neither winning or losing but playing the game. 

"Safe to say I win?" Lilith offered. 

"Hmph. For now. I'll get you back." 

"Oh. I'll be waiting patiently." 

Lilith leaned down for one last kiss, this one softer than all the rest. Her hand was gentle on her chin. 

"Take a shower, Ava," Lilith smirked, stepping away to grab her gear. "Perhaps a cold one?" 

"Fuck you." 

"If you're good, maybe later." 

Ava finally stepped away from the wall, legs slight unsteadily but enough for her to walk away with her dignity. 

"Good session," Lilith said as she carried her bag from the training room. "The first. Maybe you have potential after all." 

Ava watched her go, admiring her from behind. Once hadn't been nearly enough to sate the need within her. Lilith just drove her insane. 

And Ava sighed. Fuck, she did need that cold shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 🥰


End file.
